


Compass (Point You Home)

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2017 - Day 2, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Mick and Len are soulmates. That doesn’t make their lives any easier.Set in a soulmate universe where you can choose to show your soulmate your mark.





	Compass (Point You Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a soulmate universe where your soulmate will only be able to see your mark once you give them permission too. Otherwise, only you will be able to notice it. Extreme circumstances and events can cause soulmate marks to change however, your soulmate itself never changes.

 

Mick didn’t much care much for the idea of a soulmate. The idea that you were so tightly bound to one person scared him, but then he met this punk kid in juvie. The kid slowly became his friend. Who then turned into his partner in crime… who then turned into something more.

Len and Mick were more or less dating by the time Mick decided to bite the bullet and admit to himself that Len was more than just a fling.

On Len’s thirtieth birthday and after a night on the town, Mick pulled the collar of his shirt down and showed Len the mark on his clavicle. It was a tiny blue icicle. Len froze, ironically, and just as Mick thought he had made the wrong call, Len lifted up the hem of his shirt, revealing a thin match with a single flame that shown brightly on his hip bone.

Mick had kissed him long and hard as Len clutched back with equal fervor.

Years went by. They had their fair share of ups and downs, some little, some big, but they had always found their way back to one another. It wasn't until their mid-forties, after they had just faced one of their hardest trials, that time travel became a realistic venture. Len had turned to Mick with a familiar glint in his eyes on that rooftop and Mick knew they were going. He didn’t see much harm in going, so he didn’t fight Len about it.

In hindsight, he wished he had.

Things got strained rather quickly after stepping foot onto the Waverider. Tensions rose, old insecurities acted up, issues that they thought they had put behind them were brought to the surface, but it wasn’t until Len abandoned him in a forest that Mick realized the maybe Len had stopped caring for him along the way.

He rubbed at his soulmate mark as he was starving in the cold and dark, wondering if his mark would ever change or disappear in response.

It finally did after the Time Masters found him. They helped remake him causing many of his scars and marks to disappear. The once familiar spot on his collarbone was gone and his love for Len with it.

Or at least he thought it was gone until he had Len pinned to the cold metal of his containment cell. Towering over him with his fist in the air, Mick couldn’t bring himself to deal the final blow. As he fell to the ground, he felt a burning sensation on his chest. He rubbed at it gingerly, not thinking much of it as he was more focused on helping Len off the ground and out of the cell.

Mick didn’t realize the significance of what happened until he took off his shirt to change later that night. The blue icicle had long since been erased but Mick noticed another mark just a few inches below where his previous one had been. This one, a small [gray snowflake on his left pec](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/mens-outer-forearm-crossed-skis-snowflake-compass-tattoo.jpg). The thing that was unique about it was, it was marked like a compass. Mick traced the outline of his new mark, before putting on another shirt and heading to bed.

It took another few weeks before Mick and Len worked through their differences enough to start sharing a bed.

After the first night they spent together, Len cornered him in the galley while he was eating.

“I noticed your some of yours scars are gone.” Len said, fingers gently tapping against the table, feigning nonchalance.

Mick set down his sandwich and looked at him. He could tell by the tone in his voice he was just asking about a few why a few bullet holes and knife wounds were gone.

“The Time Masters’ erased them during my rebirth.”

Len swallowed. “And your mark?”

Mick pulled tugged at the collar of his shirt to reveal the patch of bare skin where his mark used to be. “It’s gone.”

Len looked horrified and guilty about that and part of Mick was glad. In the past few weeks, Mick’s anger toward Len had quelled but he was still hurt. His husband had left him in an unknown time in a desolate forest with no explanation or promise of return. That had _hurt._ It was only fair Mick get some payback in.

Len dropped his eyes and bit his lip, not saying another word. For once, his sharp tongue had nothing to say.

Mick wasn’t completely heartless at that and took Len’s hand in his own, giving it a reaffirming squeeze.

He didn’t tell Len about his new mark and offer to show it to him. Mick was still angry and figured there was no harm in letting Len stew for a few more weeks.

Looking back, Mick wished he hadn’t been such a dick and showed it to Len then.

In the back of his mind, Mick always knew it was _possible_ Len would die before him, he just didn’t think it would happen.

Mick was the one who entered a room first. Mick was the enforcer. Mick was the protector. He had honestly thought he would go first or they would go down together, Butch Cassidy and Sundance style, but alas the universe was a cruel mistress.

The ache in his chest hurt more than any betrayal Len could ever do him. Len was his soulmate. The one marked for him… the one he was marked for. And now he was dead.

When Mick finally chanced a glance at his mark, he noticed it had faded to white, like all the color had been leached out of it. It looked like a scar now. A scar right over his heart. How fitting.

Even when he interacted with past Len, his mark still stayed white.

It wasn’t until the Legends had made an impromptu stop in Central City at the request of the Flash that his mark regained color. He didn’t notice it until after he had found out Len was alive. _His_ Len.

Mick had nearly wept in Len’s arms when they were finally reunited, uncaring of the others around him.

Mick and Len had the Legends drop them off in Opal City for a long, extended reunion. When they entered the hotel room, Mick took a few seconds to wash up and that’s when he finally noticed his mark. It was neither faded or gray like before, instead it was a deep sapphire blue. The color back in the mark, just as Len was back in his life.

Mick flung the bathroom door open and walked up to Len, who was unpacking his duffel bag.

“Hey, Len?” Mick said, “I wanna show you may mark.”

Len spun around suddenly.

Mick shifted under his heavy gaze. “I should have showed you when the new one appeared but I was still so angry at you and it was petty of me to-”

“Mick.” Len said, holding up a hand. He reached forward to cup Mick’s face. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Mick swallowed, feeling like he was thirty-two again and finally admitting what he already knew to be true. Mick could hear Len’s sharp intake of breath as he allowed his mark became visible to him. Len’s eyes were fixed on Mick’s mark, taking it in. Len flicked his eyes up to Mick’s, eyes asking silent permission to touch him. Mick gave Len a nod.

Len carefully reached out a hand to touch Mick’s mark. His fingers grazed the skin, trailing goosebumps in its wake.

Len withdrew his hand before slipping off his jacket and taking off his own shirt. Len turned around and before Mick could ask what Len was doing he saw it.

Death had caused Len’s soulmate to change as well. Instead of being on his hip bone, it was now on his upper back. The mark was now a [small glowing orange flame](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/65/0b/d4/650bd405b031350fc92ac0a31ea101ae--small-flame-tattoo-fire-tattoo-flame.jpg) on his skin.

Mick was drawn by the vibrant oranges and yellows that seemed to flicker in the light. “Can I?” Mick asked tentatively.

Len looked back and gave Mick a small smile and a nod.

Mick gently touched the mark before pressing his lips to it. He felt a shiver run through Len as he did so.

Mick wrapped his arms around Len, as Len reached to put a hand on Mick’s shoulder, his arm covering Mick’s soulmate mark.

With Len’s mark pressing into his chest and Len touching his, Mick felt like he was finally home.

Len turned his head and gave Mick a long and tender kiss. As they broke for air, Len gave him a smile.

“Do you want to find a rabbi to renew our nuptials? I died and our soulmate marks changed, I feel like it’s necessary.”

“I’d love that.” Mick said, a warm feeling flooding his chest at the thought of marrying Len again. “But, first, I’d like to have you all to myself.”

Len raised his eyebrows at him. “Oh yeah? And are you planning on doing anything now that you have me all alone?”

Mick bit the lobe of Len’s ear. “I have some ideas and I think you’re gonna like them, boss.”

Len chuckled and Mick could feel it reverberate through his chest before Len turned around in Mick’s arms. Len started pushed Mick backwards towards the bed.

“How about we discuss these ideas, in my office.” Len drawled.

The back of Mick’s knees hit the bed and pulled Len over him and he fell back, hauling him down for a deep kiss.

The two of them didn’t make it out of Len's 'office' until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture of Mick's mark is obviously smaller and without the skis, but I loved the idea of a snowflake/compass tattoo.
> 
> This idea was born of becoming fascinated by the idea that even if you have a soulmate, your mark is subject to change because relationships change just as people do. Especially since Mick and Len's relationship literally spans decades, I wanted to show how their love has grown and endured, evolving from a tiny match and a single icicle to a blazing fire and a literal compass over one's heart.


End file.
